Special Cases
by toledo girl
Summary: A group of psychology students decide to get themselves admitted to Briarcliff for an experiment. What starts out as a simple project, turns out to be one of the biggest mistakes of their lives.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Getting In

"I don't know," Mona huffed as she rushed to the bathroom. "I have to think about it," she said, beginning to brush her short sandy blonde hair.

"What's there to think about?" Emily asked, coming up behind her.

Emily and Mona were two seniors over at Boston College. They were also both psychology majors that needed to come up with a plan for their project.

Mona put the brush down and sighed as she turned back to Emily. "Look, you're asking me to give up a month of my life, a month in which I could be concentrating on school, a month that can set me back an entire semester," she explained. "I don't think I want to do that just for a project. We can find something else to do that won't require us being absent for four weeks straight."

"Drop your other classes," Emily urged.

Mona rolled her eyes and rushed past her out to the living room. "Look, I'm already running late. When I get back here, I want to hear another suggestion," she demanded as she grabbed her books.

Emily smirked, leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed. "Kenny wants to join us," she casually mentioned.

Mona put her books back down and slowly turned back to Emily. "Really?" she questioned, suspicious.

"Yeah," Emily nodded. "You can call him if you want," she offered. "Or you can just wait until tonight until everyone comes over."

Mona stood there, considering the idea. "Who all is going through with this?" she inquired.

Emily's smile grew bigger as she pushed herself off the doorframe. "Well, you have us, Kenny, Lisa, Henry, Gary, Scott, Kathy, and Elise," she answered.

"All right," Mona started. "If they all decide to go to tonight, they say they are definitely going, I will join. If, if, any of them state that they have changed their minds, there is no way that you are dragging me to that place. Not now anyways," she stated.

"Good, be here at eight tonight," Emily told her and then walked off to her room.

Mona sighed as she grabbed her books and continued out the door.

Oooo

Everyone sat around the living room of the small apartment. "So what is this thing anyways?" Kenny implored. "I know we're going to an asylum."

Mona, who was sitting next to him on the couch briefly looked over to Kenny and then glared to Emily was sitting in the chair across from them.

Emily stood up before the group. "I guess I should have been a little more clear," she admitted.

"Nah, Kenny's just a moron," Kathy remarked.

"Comment ignored," Emily stated and then smiled. "What we are going to do is get someone related to us, only one person though and tell them whats going on here. Okay? We have to have one person that can sign the papers to get us in and also sign the papers to pull us back out of that place. If you can't get that, then, well," Emily trailed off.

"We're screwed," Scott finished for her.

"Right," Emily said. "Now, we have to all come up with symptoms that we are going to be committed for. It doesn't matter if a couple of us have the same ones, but, I don't want all of us going in there doing the same thing. They might catch on to us and that would ruin the results. Now, after that, we get committed and then start acting completely normal. We write down our observations and then in four weeks, that said relative comes and gets us and we get back here and write the greatest paper ever written about the treatment of patients and the bias of those treating them," she told them.

"What if they try to put us on medication?" Lisa inquired.

"That's actually a really good question," Kenny added.

"Yeah, I don't want my brain being messed with," Gary said.

Kathy looked over to them. "Put the pills in the side of your mouth and wait until later when no one's watching and spit the pills out," she instructed. "And if it's an injection, well, then, in Scott's words, you're screwed."

"Nice to know," Henry said.

"Anyways," Emily said getting back on track. "We will all arrive to Briarcliff at different times throughout the first week."

"How do we decide who goes first?" Lisa asked.

Emily held up her hand, motioning for her to wait a moment and left the room. She returned with a plastic bucket with pieces of paper with everyone's names written on them. "And the first person to go it..." she started as she dug her hand around in the bucket.

Oooo

Mona's older sister, Clara, walked her through the door to the bleak office. Mona took note of the nun behind the desk. She looked stern, almost evil in a sense.

The two took their seats before the desk. Mona made sure to look almost dazed, absent. Her hair was slightly messy, she made sure to not get much sleep the night before hand so that she would look plenty tired. She even managed to look almost pale.

"Miss Ramona Foreman?" she questioned.

"Yes," Clara answered for her.

"Now, what seems to be the problem?" Jude questioned, looking between the two, trying to figure out which one it was ahead of time.

Clara sighed. "I don't know when it started, but I just found out what she's been doing and it's scaring me. She needs help," she informed her before leaning over and grabbing Mona's arm and rolling up the sleeve, revealing the cuts and scars.

Jude looked over her desk, observing the cuts. She looked, repulsed. Good. She had spent four hours in the bathroom trying to convince herself that she would be okay. Okay, that right there, was maybe an indication that she did indeed belong here. Didn't matter though, she lived and she was pretty certain that she was getting admitted.

Jude reached over and picked up the phone. "Can you get me Frank? I need him to escort a young lady to an empty room. Thank you," she said.

"Thank you Sister," Clara said.

"And don't worry," Jude replied, standing up from her desk. "We'll get you cured," she told Mona.

Mona waited until Jude was behind her before she smiled. She was in, and she was now a patient. Now, all she had to do was observe.

"Come with me miss Foreman," she ordered. "We've got some check in procedures that you must go through."

Mona stood up and sheepishly followed her. For some reason this woman scared her, intimidated her. "What is involved with these procedures?" she nervously implored.

"It won't hurt anymore than you've already hurt yourself," she informed her. Jude opened the door and Frank came in, leading Mona out through the hall.

The proceeded to strip her down, body search her, and wash her down with a hose and soap. It wasn't completely what she was expecting, but she did slightly understand it.

What she didn't understand, was being sent out into the common room right away. Her first few steps through that door were the longest, and hardest steps she has ever taken. Looking around, Mona noted all the people there. The older woman with her doll, a pinheaded girl, a rough looking man with rolled up sleeves. There was a cute boy, a really cute boy, at least she thought he was, that was sitting off by himself, with glazed over eyes.

No matter what though, she really didn't want to have much contact with anyone here. Not now while she was here alone. She could wait a couple days for a few more people to arrive.

Getting slightly scared, her hands clenched onto the ends of the sleeves on her purple button down sweater. She hurried over to the couch and took a seat. Mentally, she kicked herself. She was supposed to be acting normal now, and looking like you're about to have some sort of panic attack is far from her desired results.

Without thinking about it, she took a piece of paper and started writing on it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Mona looked up and saw a woman, most likely in her later thirties standing there, messy brown hair and a dark red sweater. She could see the marks on her head, electro shock. Instantly, she felt pity for her. "Why not?" she cautiously inquired.

"Sister Jude doesn't like it," she explained. It might have just been her, but this young girl looked frightened, and she figured she wanted to help get her through her first day here.

"Thanks for the heads up," Mona replied, putting the paper and pencil back. She carefully watched the lady, trying to figure out what was wrong with her. She didn't seem dangerous, so it really didn't matter. "I'm, I'm Mona," she introduced herself.

"Lana," she replied as she sat down in the chair. She pulled a cigarette out of her pocket and offered it to Mona, who accepted and then set one in her mouth before lighting each of them.

"Do you mind me asking why you're here?" Mona questioned, taking the cigarette out of her mouth only long enough to ask.

Lana took a puff, shrugging. It didn't really matter who knew here, it wasn't like they would judge her or punish her or anything, well, not the other patients here at least. "I had a girlfriend," she told her. "How about you?"

Mona looked to her, shame becoming visible in her eyes. With hesitation, she secured the cigarette in her mouth and pulls up her sleeves.

Lana jumped back a little. Her eyes were glued on the cuts though. "What made you want to do that?"

Mona had to quickly think of a story. "I don't know," she started. "Do you ever just get the feeling that you're all alone. Nothing matters, and you don't matter to anyone?" she inquired, her eyes wondering down to the floor. She wasn't that good of an actress so she had to try her hardest to keep Lana from asking more questions.

It was Lana's turn to look with pity. It was actually quite ironic though, the fact that someone was sent to this place to be treated for depression. "Good luck," she said.

Mona just looked to her, not yet fully able to understand how much luck she and her friends were going to need to get through the next month.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Night in the Cells

"All right! Everybody out!" Sister Jude barked, her voice clear through the dark hall as the guards went and opened the doors.

Mona woke up and hazily pushed herself to sit up in bed. She had been here a few days, but it still took her a minute to remember where she was. Once she remembered though, it didn't take her long to oblige and go stand out in the hall with everyone else. One thing she had learned, never get on Sister Jude's bad side. If you could do that, you might just have a chance here. Maybe.

As she stood out there, she looked down the hall spotting Lisa only a couple rooms down from her. Then further down, she saw both Kathy and Emily.

It suddenly weirded her out how people could show up here and not be noticed. If they could show up that easily, they could leave that easily. None of the other patients would know.

Lisa looked over and shyly smiled to Mona. Her attention was quickly taken over to Lana and Grace though. The first person that she had met there was Grace and she had heard about Lana.

Within the day that she had been here, she had watched the two, wondering. Grace didn't seem insane to her, and neither did Lana. But, Lana did sound bad. She kept the good people from escaping. Then again, who could you really trust here? That Lana lady was taking notes just like she was. What if she were in here trying to mess with everyone as part of some experiment?

She could see Grace glaring over to Lana, and Lana just looking. Maybe guilt? It wasn't too clear yet. Maybe, some sort of bittersweet self satisfaction. She didn't really seem to sorry about anything, but she wasn't happy either.

"We like to keep our charges honest," Jude insisted as she started walking down the aisle. The guards going in and out of the rooms, making sure there was nothing there.

The small group stopped at Pepper's room. "No food today Sister," Carl announced.

Jude smiled down to Pepper. "Good girl," she complimented, receiving a childish smile of achievement from deranged girl. Lisa noted though that there was something oddly cute about her.

"I think you'll find something interesting in my room Sister!" Shelly called.

"I'll be there in a few minutes," Jude replied, slightly smirking. Even if she found her morally wrong, there was some amusing element to all of this. It was a challenge. She was also one of the only ones brave enough to stand up to her. No matter how much she wanted these people to respect her and listen, there was some respect given to her honesty and boldness. She would never outwardly admit it though. Never.

Kathy, who was in the room next to Shelly, looked over and started laughing. The two had actually grown pretty close.

Kathy had arrived only a few hours after Mona. The first person she met, was actually Kit. She made the mistake of coming onto him though. Apparently she was too aggressive for him. To her, sitting on his lap wasn't really so bad. She was just being affectionate. Although, Lisa had filled her in on the dirty looks that Grace had been giving her. That might explain things.

"Ms. Winters," Jude coldly stated, stopping before her, keeping her eyes locked on her. "I'm not too sure what to think of you now," she admitted. "You come in here the lesbian wanna be writer and then decide to do the right thing."

That comment, received another dirty look from Grace. Even though she was spared her punishment, she didn't like seeing Kit get punished. It wasn't right. He didn't even belong here.

Jude just stood before her as the guards went into the cell. "Clean Sister. We even checked the pillow cases," Frank reported.

Jude raised an eyebrow to Lana, approvingly looking her over. "Maybe there is some hope for you," she stated.

Mona watched her as she went through two more rooms before getting to her. She didn't know why, maybe it was simply her reputation, maybe it was the look in her eyes, but she was scared. Mona nervously gulped as the nun stood eye level with her. "What's wrong Ms. Foreman? Hiding a scalpel in there?" she questioned.

"No," Mona squeaked, getting another laugh from Kathy.

Jude questionably eyed for a moment as Frank and Carl went into the room and searched through everything. Jude looked up and nodded to them before looking back to the young girl. "What are you hiding?" she inquired.

"Nothing. I just went to Catholic school," Mona answered, causing Jude to raise a brow to her. "Nuns sometimes scare me."

Everyone in that hallway turned and looked to her. That was not what she needed. Jude on the other hand, just nodded as if that were what she wanted to hear and then moved on to Lisa.

"You're turn Ms. Harris," she stated.

Lisa nodded. No fear, nothing. Mona was impressed. "I have nothing to hide," Lisa firmly announced.

"She's telling the truth," Carl confirmed.

"Good."

Jude made her way over to Shelly's room. She found a naked picture of a man that she managed to get a hold of somehow. She then got to Kathy.

"Ms. McCarthy. Enjoying yourself tonight? I seem to hear a lot of laughing coming from this section," Jude inquired.

Kathy looked down, taking a breath. She could see Shelly look over with anticipation. Kathy looked up and pulled a condom out of her pocket. She handed it over to Jude without saying anything.

"What is this?" Jude implored, getting agitated.

"I heard you have a stick up your ass. I think getting stick up somewhere else might help with that problem," she boldly announced.

Emily, who was standing behind Jude, shot her a thumbs up, nodding. She wanted some one to figure out what goes on during punishment here.

Mona caught Emily's little signal and her mouth fell slightly ajar. She wasn't willing to take it herself so she sent Kathy. She just did not approve of that at all.

Oooo

The cane quickly whipped through the air, smacking Kathy's bare butt. She winced, both at the feeling and the sound.

Ten lashes. That was her punishment for her little trick. Even though it hurt now, she was sure that it was all worth it. A welt was nothing. She was going to survive.

"You can stand up now Ms. McCathy," Jude instructed as she turned and took the cane back to the cabinet.

Kathy stood up and pulled her dress back down to cover herself. "Now what?" Kathy questioned. She looked as if she were daring Jude to do anything more to her. It wasn't so much that she was sore, but she hated the idea that one person could punish her because of a remark.

Jude looked to her. "You go out there and try to behave yourself," she curtly explained. This was going to be a girl that she was going to have trouble with.

Kathy just stood there. This was going to be a long month. A very long month.

Oooo

Gary sat in his cell. He had managed to get a hold of a certain magazine, and was now looking over it. He and Scott both figured that if they were going to get committed for something, they might as well go in addicted to something they actually love. Gary got in for porn addiction and Scott on weed.

Even though they had to act like there was nothing wrong, hinting at a sickness every once in a while couldn't hurt. Besides, every other guy here seemed to have something like a magazine, or a picture.

It wasn't too hard to hide something, just as long as you didn't get onto Sister Jude's bad side. You behaved around her, she didn't have your cell searched as thoroughly. He had heard that and figured it was true.

That was something else that Lisa had mentioned to him. People that she didn't like, were more closely watched. Another form of bias. This could mean that either the people she didn't like got treated quicker because they were actually being watched, or it could set them back further because of abuse. This was something that all of them were going to have to watch out for now.

"Let me outside! Please! I'll do anything," Scott begged.

Gary heard this and set the magazine down next to him. Slowly, he got up and went over to the door and watched as the conversation took place right across the hall from him.

"I can't let you do that," Carl firmly stated.

"Just tell me what you want. Anything at all, I'll make it happen," he promised.

Carl just looked to him. This was going to be a long night, he might as well just see what he said. "You know that new girl, Emily?"

"You like her?" Scott inquired.

"Don't do it! I've talked to her, she won't do it!" Gary warned. He didn't want to see Scott get himself into trouble here. Not right away at least. Besides, he liked Emily, and he would have hated seeing Emily get shoved off into some closet with this stranger.

Carl turned to Gary, said nothing, just watched him and then turned back to Scott. "Deal's off," he announced and then left.

"Now what did you have to do that for?" Scott desperately asked.

"I was saving your ass. What did you think? Emily would just go with him? Even worse than that, did you think he would just forget about it if she didn't?" Gary responded.

Scott just flashed him the finger before turning and going back to his bed.

In a cell a few rooms down, Kit sat on his bed, listening in on the conversation. He had been seeing the new people coming in and was wondering what was even wrong with them. The two guys that he had just heard talking didn't seem all that weird.

Along with these new people, there was a girl that was interesting. Lisa. He had met her earlier through Grace. They were talking about how life changes once you're committed, how you're stripped of your identity. They were right. Now, he was just starting to wonder exactly how long a person could be in the place before they lost it. He was scared for his own sanity.


End file.
